


Certainty

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [195]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>certainty: noun: sər tn tē: firm conviction that something is the case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Certainty

**Author's Note:**

> pillow talk...short and sweet

"How did you know?"

"Hmmm?"

"How did you know that you loved me?"

"How?" Sherlock rubbed his face and yawned.

"Mmm."

Sherlock propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at John. "No one dared to stand up to me until you. The first day I met you, you looked me in the eyes, and I saw my future. I saw with certainty, you, next to me...and then my brain went off-line. And when I left the lab, it became hard to breathe and my chest hurt for a split second, like something had cracked open."

"And you claim not to be a romantic," John smiled up at him and reached up to ruffle his curls.

"I'm not, all I know is that it physically hurts when you aren't in the room, and when you kiss me, I forget my name." He bent down and kissed the man next to him. "You affect me in ways I don't understand, you make me want to be a better person, you make me feel necessary."

John sighed and held on to him."I love you, too."


End file.
